Better lover than a godess
by Carlitojohn
Summary: A preview on my upcoming Ragnarok epic that will solve the situation in Geffen and take our heroes to Schwarzwaald once and for. Here it is... In which a beautiful warlock decides to take the ladies man Chaos out for a drink or two. But it dosen't quite end as she anticipated. ChaosXFenris


**Author's note:** Hey guys, it's a damn shame the Ragnarok community on here ( as well as the series itself ) don't get nearly enough of the attention it so deserves. I am currently working on a bigger project in which I will continue from where MJL stopped. Which means, it will be an adventure/epic on undecided lenght. However, I will pick up on where I think it should have ended. I don't know where it would fit in, but here's a hint of a little romance that will occure in the continuation. I don't know when, but it will not be the core of the story. So stay tuned and please send me a review or two.

''Iris, Fenris are you-'' and that's where our favorite young rune knight halted his voice. At the apperance of a woman in her underwear standing in front of him in the hotellroom. Damn, why didn't I take this into consideration was the first thought that struck Chaos. Fenris couldn't avoid blushing a little before hiding her most revaled bodyparts with the towel.

''Soooorry!'' Chaos moaned as he turned his face away and closed his eyes. Fenris giggled a little.

''It's okay, it's nothing you haven't seen before right?'' she said. This instantly reminded Chaos of when Loki pushed him into the ladies bathing hall in Prontera, leaving him with great agony.

''Do you have to remind me of that?'' he asks her with a blush on his cheeks still turning the other direction. ''I was just checking in on you guys, I'll leave you to your business'' he turned around getting ready to walk away.

''Chaos, wait...'' said Fenris, putting her hair in a knot and putting on a shirt. ''I didn't mean that one incident I think you mean. It's okay, really, I know it wasn't on purpose. Come in'' she said with a little smile on her lips. Chaos felt a little insecure about this. But he did enter the room. Her hair weren't fixed yet, it reminded him about her previous hairstyle.

''So where's Iris?'' asked Chaos rubbing the back of his head. Fenris put on her earrings

''Well... Asleep, I think. She was exhausted from all the running around in the downtown.'' Fenris pulled on a skirt with wolf patterns on. ''Why? Did you have anything in mind?''

''No. I was just checking on you guys. But I'll be leaving.''

''You sure?'' asked Fenris. Reminding herself about what Iris told her earlier today ''I wouldn't mind some company'' she said with a smile on her face.

_Listen Fenris, you're like a sister to me. I know this whole business with you and Balder get's complicated. But I promise you, even though it would completly shatter my heart if you got together with Chaos, I would never dream of abandoning any of you. I love you both, okay?_

She still would kind of hate herself if Iris would feel bad about this. And she knew she would. But nothing said Chaos would instantly fall in love with her. Fenris were equally willing to Iris to let Chaos choose for himself in order to be happy. Even more so, probably. But she didn't do this to tease Iris. It was her feelings. She would just have a chat with him. Or so she said. ( **Author:** **I will go deeper on this once I drop the real story. But I think you understand the whole concept ). **

''Uhm... well... I wouldn't mind'' Chaos said. ''Do you wanna go down to the bar or something?'' he continued. Fenris smirked at him

''I would love to...'' she said

Down at the bar the whole place was in commotion. Every wizard in the city watched with big eyes as the winner of the magical tournament choose her specific bar. People from outside crowded to see the one who had won the competition without breaking a sweat.

''It seems like you've made yourself a lot of fans'' said Chaos taking a sip of his ale. Fenris held her fingers around her whine glass

''Yeah... but it's getting a little too much'' she said. At least one billion guys had tried to hit on her. A magician better than themselves with an apperance of a godess? Too much to miss. They quit once she sat down with Chaos, but everytime he left to get something they all swarmed over her, and everytime she went to the bar she would feel a little too much physical encouraging.

''Maybe it was a bad idea'' he said after a while.

''I think a little bit of booze is just what I needed right now...'' she said and swoop the whole glass. ''Call the waitress instead... My ass is getting kind of soar'' she said, patting it gently. The constant pinching and spanks got the best of her. Chaos felt a blush occure in his face.

''Well... why don't you just tell them that I beat their ass if they try it again?'' Chaos said, alot more confident than he actually felt. Fenris looked into his eyes and frowned

''I can manage myself young mister. I did win this competition'' she said ''But now that you say it... Could you like smack that guys head over there with a bottle or something?'' she asked him pointing at a big bloke with a scar covering his eye. Chaos looked at him and made a grimace. Then he picked up his ale and threw it in the big man's head. Everybody in the bar went silent and just looked at Chaos. The big guy passed out, falling of his chair. Fenris raised her eyebrows

''I was actually just kidding Chaos... But that was a nice toss'' she said and took another sip of whine. Nobody stood up against him, they must have realized he was strong since he was hanging out with the winner of the magical tournament. Time passed by and the glasses of whine and the pints of lager were drinked in big numbers. Fenris felt warm and couzy.

''No...no... Really! I think'' Fenris giggled, then she leaned forward to Chaos ''I think Loki has a thing for you!'' she said and then burst into laughter. Chaos couldn't avoid smiling while shaking his head.

''Why... why... would you think that?'' he stuttered out while taking another gulp of beer. Fenris had a red alcohol blush while giggling like a little schoolgirl.

''Becaushe...'' she giggled ''Whenever you're not around, and it's just me, him and Fenris. He asks for you conshtantly... Like aaall the time!'' she said making a sweep with her arm knocking down a glass. ''Whoops... clumsy me'' she said while laughing.

''I... I dont understand the fun in it... But okay!'' said Chaos and swoop his beer down.

''It's getting late maybe we should get back to the hotelroom...'' he said. Chaos bit his bottomlip and looked into her eyes. Fenris nodded at him

''We should'' said Fenris and got up. ''Bye bye all of my hunnies! I love you aaaalll!'' she burst out and waved goodbye to the bar. She wingled back and forth and almost fell to the ground once they got through the doors. Chaos caught her in time.

''Careful now'' he said and helped her walk straight. She laughed and bobbed her head back and forth. Chaos, also as drunk as the laws of physics allowed him, couldn't do anything but laugh at her. Once they got up, giggling like a loving highschool couple Fenris went to the window in her room. Iris slept behind a closed door.

''woow..'' she said slumping down next to the open window, letting in refreshing breezes. ''I must be acting like such a peasant right now'' she said rubbing her face with her hands. Fenris giggled at herself. Chaos came into the room as well and helped up to her feet.

''There there... You're coming to your senses somewhat'' he said handing her a glass of water. Fenris drank the water and sighed

''Damn... This is sooo unlike me'' she said laughing at herself . Chaos just smiled at her

''You're really cool Fenris... I didn't think about it that way before'' He said and took the glass of water away from her, drinking a sip himself. Fenris leaned her head backwards and laughed

''Well Chaos. Everybody must get their chance to let loose once in a while. I usually never get the chance to. All things considered'' she said ''Iris is the one helping me to be a little girly once in a while.'' Chaos laughed.

''Tell her to stop. Iris is okay too, but in too many douzes she's just waaay too much'' he said and drank some water. Now something happened to Fenris. He could see the happiness in her eyes just dissapearing in one instant.

''Huh? What's wrong Fenris?'' he asked her. Fenris looked up on him

''Nothing... just tired'' she tried to force a shaky smile out.

''No, no. I know something's wrong. Tell me.'' he said. Strange. Chaos usually never realized this sort of things. Understanding girls feelings seemed like something he would qualify as one of the worst in Midgard, second to Loki maybe.

''Chaos...'' she said.

''Uh-huh?'' He still didn't quite understand.

''I thought you and Iris were... uhm..'' she stopped there. She could feel all her anxiety just welling up through her entire body.

''Ohh please. This again?'' he said, now sounding alot more straight than before.

''Again?'' said Fenris looking up on him.

''Everybody in Fayon always thought me and Iris had something going. I know she cares about me, and probably have a little girly crush on me. Don't get me wrong, she means alot. She's a close friend and a love her. But a girlfriend? I don't think so...'' he said ''Why did...'' he was about to ask Fenris why she reacted the way she did but then he realized ''ohh Fenris... Gods... When did you...?'' he asked her. She looked up on him.

'' I know you don't remember your past Chaos... But when we were gods. We... You know where I am going with this...'' Fenris brushed some hair from her eyes. Now she had to sob. Chaos just looked at her in silent awe. What was he supposed to do now?

'' But Chaos... Even though you're no longer Balder. You are still an amazing man. In every single aspect. I think I would have fallen for you either way'' she said. Now really forcing herself to hold back her tears. Chaos didn't know how to handle this. Damn women... all of these complicated feelings.

''Whatever feelings you hold Chaos. I only wish to see them satisfied. If you don't like Iris you shouldn't go to her. and I don't want to force you into doing anything with me. Both me and Iris love you, but we will respect your choises.'' she said. Chaos just stood in silence. He rubbed his nose with his hands. Then slowly he reached out his hand and made a gesture to Fenris. ''Come..'' he whispered. She took one, slow step closer. Then he pulled her into his chest and hugged her with all his strenght. She could hear her sobbing into his jacket.

''It's okay... It's okay... I know this is tough on you... And I'm sorry I don't remember anything from my past'' he said and put his other arm around her. He felt warm liquid pour down his jacket. ''I want to find out... about my earlier life. When I meet the dragon knights. And my parents. And eventually, even my life before that. I wish I could.'' he said ''But hey... Fenris.'' he said after a while. A mumbled ''yeah'' came from her.

''I might not... Love you... I don't think I've loved any woman that way in my life.'' said Chaos. ''Look at me..'' he said. The girl looked up on him, her eyes wet and her hair in the way of them. He stroke some hair away from her face. She was warm. And wet.

'' But if Balder could... I am certain I could as well. You just gotta learn me to fall for you. Fenris Fenrir.'' he said with a smile on his face. He felt like a perfect prince charming. As he looked into her delicate eyes, he realised she held a beauty never witnessed amongst any woman he had ever seen. So beautiful, her warmth, her voice, her hair, her perfect body, her smell and everything just got to him so perfectly. And then he cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her. Fenris slowly closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Then she pulled away. And looked into his eyes.

''I promise on my life Chaos... I will make you love me. Your wish is my command.'' she said. Chaos shook his head.

''You are not my slave. Don't feel obliged to anything.'' He looked at her. Stunning. He had never felt this way for a woman before. Then he kissed her a second time. This time he forced his tounge through her lips. Their tounges fought for dominance for a short while. Fenris hoped Iris wouldn't see this. It would probably be better if they both spoke about it. She stroke the side of his head with her fingers. Chaos lift her legs and pressed his groin against her. She squeeled a little. Then she laughed and dried her tears

''Chaos... what are you doing?'' she said chuckling after pulling away and looking the other direction, now blushing mainjackly as well. Yet her hand were still on his neck.

''Come...'' he said and carried her into his bedroom. ''Spend a night with me Fenris.'' he said brushing some hair from her eyes.

''No, no, no.. Chaos... Please... Calm yourself''' she put her feet to the floor once again. ''I want to talk to Iris about this before we get really serious. You understand?'' she whispered to him while making wild handgestures. Chaos did understand.

''You can just sleep next to me otherwise.'' he said brushing his head with his hand. ''Damn I suck at this'' he say turning his head in the other direction. Fenris giggled again.

''I would love too...'' she said and stroke her finger against his chest. Before leaning over again listening to his heartbeat.

''Hold me...'' she whispered. As the runeknight did so, she felt a new form tranquillity. she put her hands against his side, feeling the warmth of his athletic body while listening to his heartbeats. She could feel them synch with hers.

''I will love you... Chaos...'' she said.

**So whaddaya think? It's just a teaser chapter from... somewhere in the middle of my big story. I wanted this out because I am personally in love with Fenris Fenrir and Chaos is my manly ideal ( at least in the anime world, together with Rorona Zoro and Zaraki Kenpachi ) . I will probably make some changes once the real version is out.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing it. Let us all hope for MJL to keep drawing, because he did left me with a thorn in my heart that made me doubt the manga and anime world. **

**Stay tuned. **


End file.
